Farscape: Scarran
Name: Scarran Dice: 12D Dexterity: 1D / 2D+2 Knowledge: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Mechanical: 1D+1 / 3D+1 Perception: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Strength: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 6 / 8 Size: 1.8 - 2.1 m Special Abilities: *Distrust: Most other species distrust Scarrans. *Armored Skin: Scarrans may not wear armor of any kind, but gain a +1D bonus to resist damage. *Scarrans gain a +1D on all Stamina skill checks. *Because of their high body temperature, Scarrans suffer a -1D to all rolls when in an environment where the temperature is below 22 degrees Celsius. if the temperature is below 10 degrees Celsius, they suffer a -2D to all rolls (not cumulative). Description: Scarrans are a bipedal species with a sebaceanoid body structure, leathery reptilian skin, and claws. The Scarran physical appearance ranges from pale white to dark gray skin colors, and heights which exceed most species, hovering at least half a foot over most Sebaceans and humans, even occasionally towering over Luxans. The head of a Scarran is one of the most perplexing things about the creatures - not every Scarran seen thus far has the same style head. It is clear that the Scarran race is split into two classes - the ruling caste and the soldier class. The head for the ruling caste and upper class appears to be flatter in shape, with well formed humanoid mouth, eyes, nose and chin. However, the head on the lower class is more horse-like in shape, with a protruding mouth, less developed eyes and slits instead of nostrils, with little or no nose potrusion. In some cases, the jaw differs on lower class Scarrans, with some having just a mouth at the end, some even having holes in their facial cheeks. The Scarrans have many strengths and few weaknesses. Their main weapon is their natural heat projection. In this, Scarrans are able to blast large amounts of heat from their hands, redirected from their bodies. This, coupled with the heat delirium effect, makes Sebaceans particularly susceptible. However, the Peacekeepers have experimented with removing the heat-producing gland in Scarrans, which weakens them, and have also tested new weaponry on them. The Scarran body thrives in heat, and also seems to require it to produce the Scarran heat torture effect. However, in cold temperatures, their body heat drops rapidly. What little heat remains is used to ensure the body works as best it can, not allowing any for the heat blast involved in the Scarren heat torture. Perhaps because of this that a Scarran is able to be killed from the extreme cold caused by ice thrust into an open wound. The Scarran body is also capable of huge amounts of brute strength and it is seemingly impossible for a member of any other species thus far known to take one on and live without a clear advantage of some variety. Their thick skin makes them impervious to pulse weapons, though explosives in bodily orifices has proven fatal. This, coupled with the razor-sharp claws on the Scarrans' hands, makes them formidable in combat. The Scarrans' sole weakness may be that they are dependent on one thing - the Crystherium Utilia flower. Scarrans must consume this plant in order to maintain their high intelligence and remain intellectually competitive with other sentient races. This provides a flaw in their military plans, as the Scarran race can only expand their might from planets capable of growing the Crystherium Utilia plant. If such a world is lost or deemed unable to grow the Crystherium Utilia plant any more, that region of space is denied to the Scarrans unless a replacement can be found nearby. It could be presumed that it is this plant that mutates a Scarran's features, creating the distinction between upper and lower caste Scarrans. Naturally, the upper caste Scarrans would consume more of the plant, as it is also one of the race's delicacies. The Scarran race is intensely interested in genetics, trying to splice DNA from other species into their own. They often keep their test subjects alive for many cycles trying to discover what possible benefits could be reaped. Scorpius is the only Scarren hybrid met thus far, a combination of Scarran and Sebacean genes. This produced an odd combination. While Scorpius had a body much like a Sebacean, admittedly with skin of a different texture, his head appears to be a combination of Sebacean and Scarran, making him seem very much like an upper caste Scarran. Also, the combination affected his senses, giving him the ability to see the heat-patterns around people with which truth could be determined. Technological advancement is something the Scarrans seem particularly good at with a few devices never seen before. Their method of interrogation involves a device which disrupts brainwave patterns in the subject, disorienting them and making them believe that they are in an increasingly confusing situation. The goal of this is to drive the subject into madness and break their mind. They have also mastered the art of creating replicas of people, known as bioloids. The replicas are given a mission, but can carry only the memories of the original subject that the Scarrans program. Furthermore, bioloids can be implanted with electrical devices, such as tracking chips. The Scarran fleet is based around large vessels called Dreadnoughts. These are at least twice the size of a regular Peacekeeper command carrier. From these they can launch Strykers, small but fast attack craft. Strykers also have a propulsion system that is quicker than the Starburst of Leviathans. The Scarran race carries a long military history. Several thousand cycles ago peace was made between Sebaceans and Scarrans, overseen by the Priests of Arnessk. However, since the priests' disappearance, the Scarrans decided to conquer all other sentient life and began taking the galaxy system by system. In spite of the fact that they were superior militarily to the Peacekeepers, the two powers spent years hovering near all-out war as the Scarrans believed that Peacekeepers possessed superior weaponry in the form of wormhole technology. During this time, there existed a buffer state between the Peacekeeper space and Scarran space. This is the area of the Breakaway Colonies, and also consists of the Uncharted Territories and possibly Tormented Space. It is known to the Peacekeepers that the Scarran military force outnumbers Peacekeepers by a ratio of 10 to 1. However, while the Scarran forces are technologically advanced, the Peacekeepers are trying to forge ahead with wormhole research for use as a weapon. The Scarrans have only recently found out about this and are eager to acquire the technology for themselves. The Scarrans have dominion over at least two races, the Charrids and Kalish who serve as underlings to the Scarran Empire. The Charrids are grunt soldiers, serving as advance scout parties or raiders. The Kalish serve as technicians and maintenance workers. While the Charrids do not seem to mind being under the thumb of the Scarrans, the Kalish dislike it. A Kalish resistance exists which uses Bioloid agents designed with abilities specifically to kill Scarrans. The exact exploits and progress achieved by this resistance are unknown. The Scarrans have a well thought out social structure and government known simply as the Hierarchy. Even the Emperor has to answer to and be judged by the Hierarchy, and it is common knowledge that treachery exists within it, by which way people can steal rulership from each other. Source: *Farscape Wiki: Scarran *Farscape Role Playing Game Sourcebook (page 156) *thedemonapostle